Anger and Jealousy
by tennis-player
Summary: Kamio and Ibu are friends, or at least that’s how they saw it, before Sakurai tried to imply something more. Was he right? Were they more than just friends? Or more importantly, did they both feel the same way in the end?


**Title:** Anger and Jealousy  
**Author:** Henzie (tennis-player)  
**Rating:** T/M (Maybe around 15+ or 16+)  
**Summary:** Kamio and Ibu are friends, or at least that's how they saw it, before Sakurai tried to imply something more. Was he right? Were they more than just friends? Or more importantly, did they both feel the same way in the end?  
**Characters:** Kamio and Ibu  
**Disclaimer: **i don't own anything

Kamio turned around at the feeling of a hand landing on his shoulder. He raised his eyes at the scene playing out before him. Shinji was mumbling _really_ quickly and he looked _really_ mad. On the other hand, Sakurai was cowering in fear on his knees before Shinji, and he looked like he had been hit _hard_ by a ball in the face. The others, Mori and Uchiuma, were holding Shinji back and Tachibana was at Sakurai's side, looking very worried.

Kamio turned to face the one who had tapped him. It was Ishida and he looked pleading.

"Kamio, help us get Shinji under control!" he exclaimed, looking at Kamio, the one with the most influence over their blue-haired team mate.

"What happened?!" he half asked, half shouted, while running over to Sakurai. "Shinji, did you do this? Why?"

"He blamed me, even though I did do it, it's mean to point fingers. Doesn't he trust me? We are best friends. It's just like Kamio to do that. I'm not the only one at the crime scene, moreover…" Shinji went on, mumbling on and on about false accusations and arresting and laws and absolutely anything you can relate back to the current subject of pointing fingers.

"Shinji, why did you hurt Sakurai? Did he do something to upset you? And even if he did, that's no excuse as to _hurting someone!_" Kamio said, feeling worry for both the injured Sakurai and the clearly pissed Shinji.

"It's his own fault. Jumping to conclusions like that. I'm not that kind of person. At least I don't think so. I wonder, am I. I've never been like that before. What makes now any different. But maybe I over reacted… Hm, I wonder. I should probably apologize, though. I'm very sorry." Shinji said, all in the same breath.

"I, err, I'm sorry, too. I didn't realize that you would be offended by my comment," Sakurai replied, looking as confused as the others to the meaning of Shinji's ranting.

"Ne, Sakurai, what did you say to Shinji?" Kamio asked.

"Hm? Oh, I said…" Sakurai started, but was immediately cut off by Shinji's "aura of death."

"He never said anything." Shinji said, looking annoyed again. At this, the team decided that it would be safer if Sakurai really did keep quiet.

Kamio and Shinji were heading home together, as they always did after tennis practice. Kamio looked at Shinji. He was really curious. Not only curious to why Shinji had been so angry during practice, but also because Shinji _wasn't_ mumbling. He was thinking _in his head!_ Kamio didn't remember this ever happening before.

"Ne, Shinji, why so quiet?" Kamio asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Hm? I wonder… maybe it was what Sakurai said… I've been wondering about that…" Shinji said, loosing himself in another rant.

Kamio smiled. He was glad Shinji was finally acting more like himself. He had been worried over Shinji since the incident in practice and was glad things were back to normal.

"Hey, Shinji?" Kamio asked.

"Yes?" Shinji replied, looking up from his feet.

"What _did_ Sakurai say to you?"

"Eh?" Shinji said, suddenly blushing.

Kamio was taken aback by this. Shinji was _blushing_? Did Sakurai ask about Shinji's girlfriend? Wait, did Shinji even _have_a girlfriend? Kamio suddenly realized that he didn't know much about his _best friend's_ love life. He felt a pang of both guilt, and, wait, was that _jealousy_? No way. There was no way he was _jealous_ over Shinji liking a girl. Shinji was his best friend, not his boyfriend or anything.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kamio?" Shinji asked, puzzled by the confused look on his face.

"Huh? Ah, err, nothing," Kamio said, pushing his thought aside. "Can I come over today, Shinji?"

"Sure, my parent won't be home, till, like, really late tomorrow afternoon from their trip, so it shouldn't be a problem." Shinji said, his usually emotionless expression still in place.

Kamio smiled. He loved to hang around at Shinji's place when his parents were away. They were middle schoolers now, and could spend the night on their own without their parents having to worry.

"I should go get my stuff, though. Is it alright for me to drop by in an hour or so?" he asked.

"Sure, drop by whenever…" Shinji said. You could tell by the deadpan in his voice that he was going to start another one of his rants.

Kamio got into his house and told his parents he was spending the night at Shinji's. They didn't really care anymore when he just decides to go over there because he spent so much time there, it was practically his second home. He ran up to his room and got packed. As he threw together an outfit for tomorrow he started thinking back to his so called "jealousy" over Shinji being with a girl. I mean, sure they were best friends, but was it normal to feel like that over anyone but a lover? He had known for a while now that their relationship had gone beyond that of normal friends, but could he really see Shinji as a lover? Well, he had to admit that Shinji was really nice looking. His lips always looked so soft and moist, and his skin was pale and… wait! What was he thinking?

"Could I… _love_… Shinji?" Kamio whispered to himself, staring at his reflection on the mirror.

"Hey, Akira! You'll be late if you don't leave soon!" his mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah, yeah, don't worry, I'll be right there!" Kamio called down from the other side of his door. Quickly packing up his things and throwing his bag over his shoulder, he ran down the stairs and out the door, heading towards Shinji's place.

When he got there, he pulled out the spare key he had been given by Shinji's parents, just in case he ever needed something and they weren't there.

Shinji pulled the door open and invited him inside.

"Come on" he said, signaling for Kamio to go up to his room.

After they got into the room, Kamio noticed that Shinji was looking at him kind of funny.

"What's up?" Kamio asked.

"Ne, Kamio, do you still want to know what Sakurai said to me?"

Curiosity sparked up inside of Kamio. "Yes, I would," he answered.

"Well, he said… that we were, like, more than friends," he said, pausing, "that we… were like lovers…" Shinji finished, hesitantly.

"Eh?" Kamio said, his mind wandering, again, to his feelings for his blue-haired best friend.

"At first, I thought 'that can't be, me and Kamio are just friends' but after a while, I started wondering if that could be true… and I want to know what you think about this, Kamio." Shinji asked.

"Me? Well, I think… that, maybe, S-Sakurai was… r-right," Kamio said, fumbling under his best friends intense stare.

"Really? You think so, too?" Shinji said, letting slight surprise show on his face.

"Yeah, I think I love you, Shinji… No, I know I love you Shinji," Kamio said, leaning in so that their lips touched. He slowly added more pressure, and when Shinji responded, he ran his tongue along his lips, begging for entrance.

Kamio shoved Shinji down from his sitting position, so that he lay atop him. He put pressure on his chest, and started to grind his hips against Shinji's, letting their erections rub against one-another. He felt Shinji moan deliciously into their kiss and started to unbutton his top. After it was open, he slipped his hand inside and started to trace lines up and down Shinji's spine. He felt Shinji shiver at his touch and he smirked mentally, feeling smug as he felt Shinji submit to the pleasure they both felt. His hands trailed back to Shinji's chest and he began to lower them towards Shinji's jeans.

Shinji's own hands flew down and grabbed Kamio's as they tried to undo his button. "No," he said in a very final sort of matter, giving him a stern look that said _'no way are you just getting into my pants like that'_.

Kamio smirked again, this time it actually showed on his face. 'OK, then, if you're going to be like that, I'll make you want to give in.'

He let his lips drop down onto Shinji's again, only this time they didn't stay very long. They started to move down his neck and towards his chest, leaving small red marks in the places he let himself linger too long. He felt Shinji arch and moan underneath him as he went lower. He got down so low that he was underneath Shinji's belly button, and he seemed to be very sensitive in this area, because he was moaning way loader than before. He let his teeth trail down and he tries again. Now using his mouth to open Shinji's pants, he got quick submission. He pulled Shinji's pants (and underwear) down his hips and took his member into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the sides, feeling it harden even more, if possible, and licked the pre-cum greedily, and Shinji started to buck his hips.

Shinji, still moaning, felt it when Kamio let his member slip out of his mouth. He then reached down and pulled Kamio up so that their faces were level. Kamio gave him a questioning look, but it quickly turned to amusement and he felt Shinji start to undo his clothes. When he finished, he slipped his arms around Kamio's neck, pulling him down for another hungry kiss.

"Kamio," he moaned, pushing off from the kiss ever-so-gently. "I love you, too."

Kamio smiled, letting his lips trail a path along Shinji's cheek up to his ear, where he licked and bit at the shell hungrily, "Mmmm, Shinji," he moaned, before rolling over so that they lay side-to-side and face-to-face.

They lay like this for a while, staring into each others' eyes, until Shinji drifted off to sleep, and Kamio pulled him in against his chest, burying his lips in Shinji's hair. He smiled "I wish we could lay like this forever," he whispered, unknown to the fact that Shinji could hear him perfectly fine, and smiled as he felt Kamio tighten his hold slightly.


End file.
